Call Girl
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Maura is hiring Jane to seduce her husband...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles. This story is based on the movie 'Chloe'

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim!

**Call Girl**

Jane Rizzoli had noticed pretty soon that men wanted her body. She was a natural beauty - smooth olive skin, tall, slender, toned body, dark eyes, long dark hair and a smile to die for.

The young Italian girl had dropped out of College to become a high-class call girl and she was earning good since she still had that innocent and sweet look on her.

Jane was sitting at the bar, sipping on her martini while she waited for a client. Unlike her other clients, she waited for a woman. That woman had called her, asking her if she could meet up with her since she had a proposal for her. That was just very uncommon and it had made the young Italian girl curious, so she had agreed on it.

Jane wore a blood-red lipstick, her hair curly and open. She wore a matching red short skirt and a white top. This plain look cost a fortune even though it looked simple. She looked like a normal girl her age in that outfit and she loved it - though the way she looked was so rich and breathtaking.

A woman would entered into the bar and Jane would notice her right away. Her fragile looking round face, fair skin, long honey blonde curls and the dress of someone who took care of herself a little too much. She wore a pencil tan skirt and a ivory blouse with short sleeves and a scooped neckline. The heels were the best part and they made her legs look long and powerful.

The woman moved to the bar and sat down. Her posture was tense, sad, and nervous. She ordered a drink and waited for it, while rubbing her neck and then her face.

Jane watched the pretty blonde for a while. In a way she looked desperate and Jane wondered what she could do for that woman. She didn't look like someone who would order a high class call girl to get pleased. But then again, alot of men she's been with didn't.

Jane took her martini glass and moved over to the blonde, taking the seat right next to her. The bartender placed the drink down in front of Maura, and before she could even reach for her money, Jane placed a $10 on the counter.

"I believe you are looking for me." Jane said, looking at the blonde.

Maura startled very subtly. She turned her head to look at the woman who had laid the money on the table. Her hazel eyes drank in the young woman sitting next to her and she swallowed.

"Are you...no, I know...hum yes...I believe so," she said with a kind smile that just melted Jane's heart. It was easy to see that Maura could break a thousand hearts. Maura offered her hand.

"Maura," she said, still smiling. She was nervous and slightly tense...that was very clear to see.

A smile spread across Jane's lips, showing her cute dimples. She took her hand and shook it.

"Jane." Her nails were nicely manicured and in the same red as her lipstick was. She let go of Maura's hand again and took the toothpick from her drink and got the green olive from it, eating it.

"You said you had a proposal for me." The brunette said, getting straight to business.

Maura could not help but notice just how young the girl appeared to be with her smile and tender bright face. She swallowed...the life that she lead could not be good. Nevertheless, she offered Jane a smile and took a breath before she spoke.

"I want you to seduce my husband...I think he is having an affair..or that he is wanting to leave me...I just need to know why...I don't want to wonder anymore." Maura took a long drink of her alcohol and swallowed hard.

"I just want to see if he would sleep with you...not really sleep with you...if that makes any sense.."

"Got it. You want to see if he would sleep with me and if he is willing to I'll stop him." The brunette said and emptied the rest of her martini.

"Tell me about your husband. What do I need to know about him? What is attractive to him? Alot of knowledge? To know about his hobbies? What is he doing for living?" Jane asked and looked into the woman's hazel eyes.

She could tell that this was eating the blonde from inside, not to know if her husband had an affair or would cheat on her. Also Jane had the impression that the blonde was nervous and uncomfortable around her but Jane was used to it. Many people were at first.

"Humm yes...yes that works," Maura and the rubbed her face for a moment. She was tired...very tired.

"He likes art...nature...He likes to be kissed at the neck and touched softly," she said through her hands and then dropped them. Her eyes were moist. This was killing her. She ordered another drink.

"He is a professor at the University...he does literature. He loves to read and to write..." Maura's face turned sad.

"I think it may be one of his students...my god..." she said and dropped her head into her hands.

Jane watched her for a moment and debatted with herself if she should try to comfort the woman or not. Jane wasn't cold, she just seperated emotions and her job. She extended a hand carefully and touched Maura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Jane said truthfully and let her hand run from her shoulder down over her back gently. This woman was so beautiful but yet so broken.

"I'll try my best to find out for you... do you have a photo of him? And more importantly: Is he going anywhere except for College where I can meet him? Like library, park, café...anything?"

Maura barely registered the touch in a comforting way. She hadn't been touched at all for months now and the slightest touch made her tremble. She let out a deep breath.

"He goes down town to a café that is right off of the Unversity..."she said and looked at the drink that was placed in front of her. She was torn.

"I just need to know..." she said to her drink as if it would comfort her back. She brought it to her perfect lips and took a long drink before swallowing and setting it back down. She looked back at Jane and offered a small smile.

"Just tell me what you find out..."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Though I still need to see a picture of your husband..." The Italian girl said and placed another $10 on the bar to pay for that drink for Maura as well.

Jane had never been asked to try to seduce one and when she managed, not to sleep with him. It was highly uncommon.

"Do you wanna talk about my payment now or later, Ma'am?" Jane asked her, staying polite. She removed her hand from Maura's back again.

Maura took a deep breath and stared at the money that Jane placed on the bar. Then she looked at her. She pulled out her cell and fished through the picture and then set the phone on the bar. Maura pushed it over in front of Jane and watched her. Her breathing was deeper. She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"We can talk about it now...I-uh...can give you whatever you ask for," she said and looked into her face.

Jane looked at the picture on Maura's phone. He seemed attractive, just like Maura was. She could see why young students would try to get his attention but she wouldn't understand why he'd wanna cheat on Maura. She had a good body, a pretty face, nice hair and eyes...

Jane pushed the phone back to her. Jane was a high-class call girl and did think that her prices were more than fair. But what was the price for seduction and not actually have sex with someone?

"$500 when you want me to meet him."

"Next Tuesday...in the late afternoon. He usually has coffee after his morning class," she said and put the phone back into her purse. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She looked broken and her shoulders dropped.

"I know he will respond to you. You are young...beautiful...You are what he wants to look at..." she said in a defeated tone. Maura ran fingers through her blonde hair and sighed heavily.

"I still don't know if I want to know or not...but I can't keep going like I am now..."

"Okay, I will meet him next Tuesday." Jane agreed and studied the broken blonde some more.

"I will call you after I met him and let you know what I've found out. After I gave you the information, I expect you to transfer the money to my account." Jane said and pushed a card over to Maura with her bank details.

"If you still want me to keep meeting with your husband after the information I'll give you, I will. I will take you on as a client." Jane decided with a nod.

Maura sucked in a deeper breath, lightly tapping her the tip of her tongue against her upper lip. She reached for the card and took it, meeting the young woman's face and nodding.

"I think that sounds good," she said with a faint of a smile. Maura brushed some hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Here is my number and card," she said and offered it to Jane. Jane would read that name on the card and see that Maura was a doctor...that she helped women who were trying to get pregnant.

Jane let her fingers run over the card and read it, before she took it.

"Alright, Dr. Isles." She now said and shoved the card in her purse.

"You'll hear from me by Tuesday." Jane said and got up. She held eye contact with the broken blonde for a moment.

"Don't drink too much. No man should be worth ruining your liver...you should know that, Doctor." Jane said, and with those words she left, walking out of the bar and all there was left, was the sweet smell of her perfume in the air.

Maura let out a soft laugh at the young woman's comment about drinking too much and she nodded. Her eyes followed her outside as she disappeared. She could still smell that intoxicating aroma of the woman's perfume and she breathed out heavily.

TBC

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 02

The next few days passed without any change from her husband. Yes, they were polite to one another...kisses to the cheek, but nothing else. She felt emotionally ill on Tuesday and concentrating on work was nearly impossible around 2 in the afternoon...

Henry sipped his coffee and read the paper. He had lab hours and officer hours around 330 and this break was always much needed. He was handsome...sweet looking.

Jane entered the café and was inconspicuously looking around for Maura's husband. She saw him immediatly. Sitting alone at a table, drinking his coffee while he read the paper.

Jane ordered a coffee and then made her way over to him. She looked like a regular student. She wore black tights, a grey loose dress that ended just above her knees. One of her shoulders were exposed and around her waist was a big green belt, showing off her lovely figure.

"Oh excuse me." Jane said, trying to get his attention.

Henry slowly dropped the edge of the cup down from his lips and looked at the girl that stood in front of him. He smiled.

"Yes...can I help you," he asked her politely. He dropped his paper into his lap and set his cup down, staring at her. She was very attractive...very easy on the eyes, but the ring on his finger constantly reminded him that he needed to keep his eyes on his family...on his wife.

Jane smiled at him, her dimples showing.

"I was wondering if could borrow the vacancies from your paper." The brunette girl told her and stroke some of her brunette hair behind her ear, while she was making eye contact with him. He was even more handsome in reality than on the photo Maura had shown her.

Henry looked down at his paper and then her. He smiled softly. "Sure," he said and found the section and pulled it out, handing it to her. She was simply adorable when she smiled. He wished he were younger...

Maura tapped her pen against the edge of the desk, absently. She was worried...she couldn't think about anything else but what was happening with her husband. She rubbed her face and sighed, trying to focus on the report that was before her. But it just didn't work. Henry and the escort were all that was on her mind...

The silence was interupted by a ring of Maura's phone. She had received a text message. Of course Jane could have called her but she wanted to meet Maura again. There was something about the blonde. And besides, she didn't think that such information should be discussed via phone. The text was short and simple.

_Meet me at 7pm at the bar -Jane._

Maura looked at her phone for a long time, staring at its contents. Her heart sped up a beat and she breathed deeply. Then she looked at the time on her computer...she had several hours to go before the meeting and she didn't think that she could stand it. What had happened? What did her husband do? What was he doing?

She closed her eyes for a moment and waited for the time to go by. She was lucky to be busy. Finally she stepped into the bar. She looked for the young woman and found her sitting at a corner booth, so she slowly walked over.

Clearing her throat lightly, "May I sit?"

"By all means." Jane said friendly and recrossed her legs under the table. She wore the very same outfit she had worn as she had met Maura's husband. She studied her face. She looked so worried and Jane wondered if Maura had thought about not coming. But curiousity and uncertainty had made her come.

"Do you want to order a drink first, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked her.

Maura sat and fidgeted with her purse for a moment before she nodded.

"A drink would most likely calm these nerves I have," she said with an uneasy laugh and she placed her hands flat on the table. Yes, she had considered calling the whole thing off. What she didn't know...wouldn't kill her for that long...would it? She met Jane's eyes and smiled faintly. Then ordered a drink.

"So um...what..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Jane drank a sip from her own martini and stared in her eyes, boring into her hazel ones.

"When I entered the café he was sitting by himself, reading the paper. I walked up to him, asked him if I could have a section of his newspaper, he agreed and even offered me a seat. He was very polite during our talk, paid for another cup of coffee for me, but he didn't do something inappropriate. He seemed interested though but in a way...he was...retiring. I think it was because the café was so close to campus and he would fear someone would see him with me." Jane told her and looked back in Maura's eyes.

"Is there somewhere else your husband goes? That is further away from campus? So I can run into him again?"

Maura stared at her drink as it arrived and let out a deep breath. There really wasn't a place that her husband went that she didn't know of.

"Not that I am aware of," she said with a slight one shoulder shrug. She finally picked up her drink and took a long drink. The alcohol burned all the way down her throat and she made a face. She had needed that...needed to feel something that either hurt her or felt good. She just wanted to feel alive again.

"I think, I will just let go. I really don't know if I can handle knowing..."

Jane studied her again and leaned back in the booth.

"If that is what you want. Of course I can try again in the café if you wish. I can be more flirty and let him know that I'd be definitly interested in sleeping with him. We can see how he reacts to that." Jane said to her.

"That is...if you want to. In my opinion, you should do that. Or else you will live your whole life wondering _what if_."

Maura stared at the young woman and took another drink.

"And if he does want to sleep with you...what then? How am I supposed to feel about him? I mean...I-I don't feel like I am anything to him anymore...but the mother of his children...I don't feel loved...I don't even think he wants to touch me...How could you ever know how that feels?" She said almost bitterly and her sad eyes just looked down.

"I am not responsible what happens after I give out information. I am a high class call girl and not a psychiatrist. Maybe you should have tried marriage counceling first." The brunette pointed out and had a sip of her martini again.

She studied every inch of Maura's pretty face. She was perfect in every way to Jane. Then a thought accured to her.

"Or...wasn't our meeting about your husband all along? You could have hired any other girl for less money, to try to talk to your husband. But a woman like you, with class, and who feels neglected from her husband and craves for touches and love... you wouldn't just any girl. You'd hire someone who has class too to fulfill your wishes, your sexual needs... Was your first thought of hiring me so I'd make you feel desirable again? Did you want to sleep with me but when you saw me you were too scared to voice it?" Jane asked, looking in her eyes.

Maura was speechless after Jane's last words and she found her face heated as it flushed. She was grateful for the dim lighting. She didn't blink and slowly shoo her head.

"No, I just needed to know why he was wanting me. If there was another woman in his life...someone that he wanted to be with...because I can't live with myself it is my fault," she said slightly angry.

How dare this young woman tried to tell her how she should feel or what she should do. She didn't know her...she had no right. Maura held her tongue.

"I can't talk to him, but that is really none of your business. Just do what I am paying you for...but don't sleep with him...let him think that you will.."

"Certainly." Jane said, hardly offended by her words.

"So does it mean you still want me to go on? To meet your husband again at the café?" The brunette woman asked her, looking back into her eyes.

The waiter came over to their table and placed another drink in front of Jane, telling her that it was coming from the gentleman at the bar. Jane flashed the man at the bar a smile, trying to figure out if he seemed familiar and was a former client, but she couldn't really tell with this dim light. She took the toothpick from her martini glass and slide the olive off of it with her lips and ate it.

Maura was captivated by the young woman's lips and she felt her heart skip a beat. Was she really that low that she wanted to have sex with anything that breathed? Was she that desperate that she was thinking of sleeping with someone other than her husband? She finally looked away.

"Just once more...to see what he would do..." she said and finished her drink. She looked up a moment later and smiled a bit. Then she reached down into her purse and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a check for one thousand dollars. She placed it on the table and got up.

"Have a nice evening," she said, fixed her skirt and walked off.

Jane staid seated and finished off her martini slowly, before she grabbed the envelope, put it in her purse and then got up and left the bar.

On the way home Jane couldn't stop thinking about Maura's eyes and the expression in her face. There was just something about her that she couldn't put her finger on yet. She caught herself secretly hoping that her assumption of Maura wanting to sleep with her had been correct but apparently, it really was about the husband.

A week passed and the brunette went back to the café to see Maura's husband. She knew that the week must have been torture for Maura and that she had awaited a phone call or a text message every day to find out the truth about her husband. Though on Tuesday, Maura would receive a text again from Jane. _Same time, same place. I'll be waiting -Jane._

TBC

Lemme know what you're thinking :) Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!

Chapter 03

Jane was not wrong in the torture that Maura felt for the remainder of the week until the following Tuesday.

She spent all day looking at her watch, then her cell, then the time and when it was 7 pm again, she made her way into the bar. She found the young woman at the same table, wearing a nice dress and heels that were higher than her own, making her more than likely very tall.

Maura felt raw with fear and emotion. Henry had acted not different around her for the entire week. The small kiss on the cheek in the morning before he left for work was about all of the touch and attention that she got. She felt like a shell of who she used to be.

"Just tell me," she said, sitting down this time without being asked or offering. Her nerves were shot. "Just tell me what happened..."

"I think you'd appreciate the short version of it..." Jane said and took her glass and drank a sip. It seemed like nothing could rush her. She wanted nothing more than to touch this woman, to make her feel good, to feel her lips on her own. Jane knew she could make her feel good and wanted again.

"He rent a hotel room for me and him..." Jane said and studied her face closely.

Maura's entired body stiffened and her chest rose and fell heavier. It was clear to see that the words affected her even before they came out. She was a wreck of bundled up nerves and fear. She could barely swallow. Her eyes never left Jane's and under the table her hands clenched in to fists so that she could stop her fingers from trembling.

"I didn't sleep with him as you've requested." The brunette now added. Jane noticed how Maura's entire body stiffened as the words had left her mouth.

"I guess it's safe to say that you should start your own life - without him. You are an intelligent and beautiful woman, you'll find someone else who doesn't take you for granted."

It was easy for Jane to say - marriage didn't mean anything to the brunette. Most of her clients were married and that had made her loose all the respect for marriage and for what it stood for.

Maura lifted a hand and covered her mouth. Her worst fears had been confirmed and it didn't matter that nothing physically happened. He had made the hotel reservations. They had been there together...they had kissed...everything but what she had asked her not to do. Her nightmare was real.

She sighed at Jane's words and dropped her hand back to her lap.

"I- thank you," she said and swallowed hard. She pulled out another envelope with money in it and slid it across the table to the young woman. She smiled just a bit.

"It's good to know...something..."

Jane didn't look at the envelope but held eye contact with Maura. She had never thought that she'd tell a wife one day that her husband cheated. Jane got up and moved over to Maura, sitting down next to her in the booth. The Italian girl placed her hand over Maura's that was still on the envelope. Jane couldn't explain why she found the lovely blonde so alluring. She never felt this kind of attraction with her clients. Quite frankly, she had never felt attracted like that to anyone.

"Let me make you feel good." Jane now whispered, so close to to Maura's ear that her hot breath went against it.

"I want to." Jane knew had to seduce her clients, which wasn't hard since it was obvious that they wanted to sleep with her...but with Maura it was different. Jane didn't even know if she was interested in women for that matter.

Maura barely looked at Jane as she now sat next to her. The woman was very erotic. Everything about her just oozed the ability to give someone pleasure...something she was lacking. Her eyes fluttered and her hands made fists again the moment that the young woman whispered close to her ear. Her breath became lost for a moment.

"I can't...I won't...do what he did...I can't," she said, her last words coming out far less firm than the other's. She looked Jane straight in the eyes.

"I can't," she said again...hoping to believe it herself.

Jane brought a hand to Maura's cheek and carressed it, letting her fingertips run over Maura's smooth neck.

"I want you." Jane whispered again, holding eye contact with her. Jane came closer to Maura's lips and just brushed her lips over hers before she pulled back.

"Let me have you...I can make you feel so good...better than your husband ever had."

_Oh my god...  
_Maura froze as the young woman's lips came dangerously close to her own. She stopped breathing as well for a brief moment as their lips touched one anothers. A soft whimper was heard and Jane did not miss that wonderful sound of crumbling submission. Everything in Maura's being was so tense.

She stared into Jane's eyes and she felt herself become so lost...Was she really this desperate to feel something? Did she want this...? The words of 'I want you' were still echoing in her mind as a tear feel down her cheek. Then she started breathing again. Slowly she nodded.

Jane smiled as she saw her nodding and got up, pulling her up behind her. Maura seemed after all like a strong woman and the Italian girl truly doubted that Maura would have agreed to that if she wouldn't have been that vulnerable in this very moment. The brunette wasn't wasting any time and went to the nearby hotel.

As soon as the door of the hotel room closed, Jane's lips were on Maura's. Her kiss was soft, sweet, loving, caring...all the things that Henry's kisses have been lacking of. Jane knew that and took it as her advantage.

Maura backed herself to the wall and seemed to claw at it for support. The kisses was the most intense feeling...yet soft...soo sweet, feeling that she had ever felt. She felt herself instantly become aroused. She never doubted that this young woman could do that...she was the professional. It was her job to make everything feel good.

Her chest tightened and as she slightly panicked and pulled back, she was lost all over again within the kiss. In the back of her mind, she screamed for all of this to stop...but her physical body pushed her toppling forward, face first.

Jane could be anything she wanted to be. She could be dominant, innocent, loving and caring...anything someone would ask her to be. She had been everything in her life already.

With Maura she knew that Jane had to take the lead, but be gentle and sweet while doing so. Jane brought her hands to Maura's coat and opened it, letting it drop to the floor. Jane fingers were immediatly on Maura's breasts, massaging them softly through her blouse and bra while she deepened the kiss, rubbing her tongue against hers, letting Maura taste the martini on her tongue.

Jane felt Maura gasp within the kiss and slowly, but surely made a timid attempt at kissing her back. The hands over her breasts made her toes curl inside her heels. Her coat hit the floor with a louder sound that it should to Maura's ears. Everything was hyper sensitive. Her mind was reeling.

Maura jerked her lips away after a moment and looked down at her chest with the hands over her. Then she looked back up and into Jane's eyes. Jane saw the doubt and panic...and knew that she needed to make that go away.

Jane's dark brown eyes looked back at Maura for a moment, before Jane moved her lips from Maura's to her neck and kissed and licked against her sweet pulse. She let one of her hands wander from her breast down between Maura's legs, pushing her hand under her skirt.

Jane moved her head away from her neck and studied Maura's face as her fingertips touched Maura's sex over her panties for the first time. She moved her head closer again and pulled on the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth gently.

Maura's eyes started to close as those perfect pleasurable lips were against her neck, licking and kissing the pulsing flesh. She at first didn't notice that Jane's hand moved down her body, but once it had its touch to her sex, her eyes shot up and she found herself staring into the young woman's eyes.

Her eyes watched as Jane moved back into her mouth, but not to kiss her. Teeth dragged and pulled gently at her bottom lip and Maura's body arched forward instinctively. If this was foreplay...it was simply the best she had ever felt.

Jane's hand on Maura's breast moved to the buttons of her blouse and she opened them skillfully in no time. She pushed the sides of her blouse aside, exposing Maura's bar stomach and her bra. Jane fingers rubbed between her legs just barely, hard enough to feel her and get her aroused. She let go of Maura's lip and placed butterfly-kisses all over her neck and chest.

As she reached the top of Maura's covered breasts she kissed them slowly but with much more passion, sucking on her flesh every now and then.

Maura gasped again and her stomach turned itself into a million knots. She soon felt cold air against her stomach and chest and was thankful that her bra still covered her. It didn't hid her need. Two nipples were pressing hard against the fabric of her bra. Between her legs was another story.

The touch was soo light that it was almost entrancing. She turned her head to the side and sighed deeply. Her hands flexed and pressed into the wall at her back. This was not a dream anymore...she was feeling everything...and it was as real as the evening rain that started to fall outside.

The Italian girl kept kissing the top of Maura's breasts before she pulled back and guided her over to the king sized bed. Jane undressed her coat as well and tossed it on the ground before she climbed on top of Maura. She kissed her stomach and licked around her navel, before she blew it dry, sending shivers through Maura's body as she was doing so.

Jane now undressed Maura's blouse completely and unhooked her bra in the process. Slowly she slid down the straps of her bra and then tossed it together with the blouse to the ground. Everything Jane did was so skillfully and just showed that she must have done it a million times already.

To say that Maura was lost was an understatement...she was completely entranced by this young woman who held the very bowl to which she could pour in all the rich bodily pleasures into and mix them up into one huge feeling of completeness.

She shifted in nervous tension as her shirt was undressed and then her bra, leaving her bare from the waist up. Jane had kissed along her stomach, licked around her belly button and she had moaned delicately, pleasing to Jane's ears. It was what she wanted to hear. Maura's stomach tightened even more.

Jane could read the body language just too well. She looked down to Maura and sat up lightly. She reached behind herself and opened the zipper of her dress, before she pulled it over her head and tossed it on the ground, exposing black lace underwear underneath it. Her body was to die for, everything was firm and toned.

The brunette licked around Maura's nipple again before she took it in her mouth and sucked on it, while her hand snuck back between Maura's legs, but this time, she pushed it underneath her underwear, rubbing her bare sex now.

Maura got a brief look at the body of the young woman before her. That perfectly chisled figure of youth was tantalizingly alluring...then she watched as her body was licked and kissed again. The moment that a nipple was engulfed into the warmth of a mouth, she heard herself moan a bit louder this time. Her body shifted and her toes flexed and curled in her shoes.

By this point, her skirt was pushed up to her waist and Jane now moved fingers under the thin fabric of her underwear and rubbed against her very wet sex. How could she even be blamed for wanting to feel good? She trembled in a little bit of fear and the knowledge that she needed something that only this creature before her...could give.

She moved her mouth over to her other breast and did the same there. Jane's fingers kept rubbing Maura's sex for a while. The Italian girl moved down and looked at Maura's face briefly, as she undressed her skirt and her underwear, tossing it off the bed.

She moved between the woman's legs, parting them. The young call girl lowered her head and immedialy started to suck on her little sensitive bud, while her fingers traced Maura's inner thighs.

There was this sweet jerk that Maura's body did right before she moaned breathless words that Jane couldn't understand. There was a slow rolling of the lower body and a gasp at the feeling of being touched like that for the very first time. Maura simply could not keep herself still.

She soaked herself almost instantly with the sucking from Jane's lips. The trembling jerks continued as did the airy gasps and moans. It was like music to Jane's ears...every time someone enjoyed what she she did and made their sounds of pleasure sweetly vocal.

Jane kept sucking on it and occassionly bit into it, feeling Maura's wetness growing. Her fingers started to circle the entrance and stroke along her smooth folds. She was teasing her like that for quite a time until she finally entered the blonde's wetness with two fingers, pushing as deep as they would go. She started to thrust them back and forth.

Maura made a sweet, very delicate moaned outcry as fingers were pushed into her. Her sex quivered with heat and wetness. She arched her back and dropped it back down after a few moment moments, moaned several more times. A few tears fell down her cheeks and pooled in her ears. She trembled all over.

Nothing in her entire life had felt this good. Her sex was possessed by Jane's fingers and convulsed violently around them they were thrust in and out and back and forth. This was better than any sex...she had had in a very long time...not that she could really remember.

"Oh god...oh my god..." she could barely say.

Jane loved the fact that she could make Maura feel that good. But then again, she knew she was able to. That what she was doing for a living. Making people feel good and giving them what they needed.

Jane's mouth never left her bud and she was thrusting for several minutes, enjoying to hear Maura's deep breaths and moans. Once Jane's fingers pushed all the way inside of her again, she curled them and rubbed skillyfully over her g-spot, first teasing it by stroking it barely, and then putting more pressure on it.

Maura's thighs trembled and her legs shifted constantly now. Her back would not arch again until she came, but her hips lifted a little from time to time as Jane pumped her fingers even deeper and started to play with that sweet bit of wet spongy flesh deep inside of her sex. She felt everything and she almost couldn't breathe. This was driving her over the edge of a cliff faster and faster and she didn't care if she died as she hit the ground.

She gasped more loudly. Her vocal sounds of moaning and sweet groans came one right after the other. Her hands would startly Jane as they slammed down onto the bed and started to claw, pull, and then grab the bedding as the pleasure rose to an almost boiling point.

"Oh god...oh god, please..._please..."_

Her fingers would never leave Maura's g-spot. She wanted to give her several orgasm, she wanted to drive the woman crazy with lust and passion. She bit into her bud again before he head moved up to her nipples. She sucked them, licked them, blew them dry, kissed them and pulled on them with her teeth.

She did everything to drive the woman more and more over the edge. Her thumb extended and rubbed her little bud in the same rhytm her fingers rubbed the g-spot.

Maura pushed up with her feet and into Jane's thumb as it played over her clit. Inside her sex she was losing the last of her control. She opened her eyes briefly to watch as the skilled young woman's mouth teased her nipples in every way possible. She dropped her head back down a moment later and her back arched up into Jane's body.

The tightness became overwhelming inside of her sex and she exploded rather violent with her first orgasm. Her body stayed arched as she gasped and moaned, and trembled from head to toe. Then she felt the second orgasm hit her before the first had died down. She sucked in a deep breath and cried out sharply.

Her hips bucked up and down and rolled from side to side. Then the third one slammed her back down to the bed in a sweaty crumbled mess of a woman that she used to be. She groaned loudly. Her sex ached and pulsed wildly. Her breathing came is deep gasps. Her body jerked with the after effects of the orgasms. Her her hands finally freed themselves of the bedding.

Jane pulled her fingers out of the woman slowly. She licked her lips and then lied down next to the panting blonde. Jane reached over and stroke over her cheek, pushing some strand of blonde hair outta her face.

"You are so beautiful..." Jane whispered and eyed Maura's body from her position now. She watched as her chest was rising and falling in a quick manner, how her stomach sligthly lifted everytime she breathed in. That woman was endearing.

Maura made a soft whimpered reply to Jane's words and turned her head away from the young woman. She brought her own hand to her face and brushed away a few more tears. Her body quivered every breath that she took and she could not calm her heart down.

Her nipples were painfully erect and she felt her sex ooze with her orgasm onto the bedding. There were no words for what had just happened...no words that she could tell herself that would make it make any sense...

After sex Jane would ususally say - _Feel free to take a shower before you leave. _But she didn't wanna say it to Maura. In fact, she didn't want her to leave. Jane brought a hand over Maura's on the bed and then gently took it.

"Do you regret it?" She whispered, turning her head so she could look at her.

Maura's eyes were closed as her head was turned back to face Jane. She felt the other hand come to hold her weak hand on the bed. When she opened her eyes, they were glazed over and so very rich in color.

She swallowed, "No, I don't," she said and bit her lower trembling lip still. Nothing compared to this...nothing. She was utterly broken for anything else.

The call girl smiled and moved her head close to Maura's to share a kiss with her.

"I'm not gonna charge you for this - I wanted it..." Jane whispered and that was possibly the best compliment Jane could give in her opinion. She had always charged her clients, always. Never had she slept with someone without charging them.

Maura attempted to protest, but her words simply would not come out. She was a mess inside and out. Her eyes closed as they shared a kissed. She loved every moment of it. But that was what this was...a moment...one point in time and place that she had needed and was given. When Jane pulled back, she offered and small smile.

"I should go..." she said and pushed herself up and then held her head for a moment, easing the spinning before she slipped from the bed and started to gather her things.

Jane was slightly puzzled. She usually had to send her customers away. No one had just left volunatrily after the sex. This reminded Jane painfully again what she was to Maura - just a call girl - here to make her feel good. It was the life she had choosen. Jane watched the blonde gathering her clothes from the ground.

"What are you gonna do now? About your husband I mean?" The brunette asked curious.

Maura slipped on her underwear and skirt, before she looked up and over at Jane, still lying on the bed.

"I guess confront him...I don't know yet..." she said and reached into her purse and placed some money on the nightstand near Jane.

"For the room," she said and offered a soft smile.

"If it means anything...thank you," she said as she slipped on the rest of her clothing and picked up her shoes and coat from the floor. She paused as she reached the door. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

She wanted to tell Jane that it was the best feeling that she had had in her entire life...but that would mean that everything else before that had been false. She couldn't admit that...

"Goodbye, " was what she settled on.

"Goodbye." Jane mirrored her words and watched the blonde woman leave.

She sighed and lied down in bed, letting a hand run over her face. She had paid for the room, she might as well could stay the night. Jane went into the bathroom and took a shower.

TBC

Another Chapter up. Thanks of reading and please let me know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. Here's another Chapter.

**Chapter 04**

Two days later, Maura's secretary would enter her office.

"Your 10:30 is here, Dr. Isles." The woman informed her, before she waved Jane to come in.

The young call girl entered the office and looked around in silence. It was the only way she could see Maura again, and she needed to see her, wanted to see her...

"Ok, let her in," Maura said, tying something in her computer before looking up and freezing.

Maura had her long luscious blonde hair back in a clip. Her shirt was a light lavender blouse that had a slight curved neckline. Her skirt was light brown and she wore brown leather boots that went up to her knees. She stood, looking like a deer caught in a car light for a moment before she smiled and told her assistant to leave and shut the door and thanking her.

"What...what are you doing here," Maura asked Jane once they were alone and as she came around the desk.

"You can't be here...Jane, you have to leave. Please, it's nothing personal...but you need to leave..." Behind Jane, Maura saw her daughter and son enter, visiting after school.

Jane couldn't even answer since she heard voices behind her and turned around, to look who they belonged to. She could tell within a moment that these were Maura's kids. They had the same eyes as their mother.

„Mom, Andrew is a total pain in the ass again." The girl said the second they entered but stopped as they saw that their mom was with a patient.

„Sorry, Mom." The girl immediatly said, remembering that Maura had told her a thousand times not to just enter the office without asking the secretary if she was with a patient.

Andrew's eyes widened as he saw Jane. She was beautiful to him. The young brunette smiled at him, showing dimples.

"Sam, Andrew...just go into my waiting room and I will be with you shortly. I am just getting done, ok," she said and gave her children a smile before she gave them a look that told them to scoot.

Then she looked back to Jane. Maura came around the desk and gently took Jane's arm.

"Please don't come to my work again. Like I said, it is nothing personal...I just, it was a one time thing...okay? That's it...I can't do it again..." she said as gently as she could. She wasn't out to hurt the young woman.

Jane looked into her eyes.

"But wasn't it good for you?" The brunette asked her puzzled.

"I...I want you again and you don't have to pay. Not a cent. Let me just have you again. I enjoyed making you feel good." The brunette pointed out and held eye contact with her.

Maura sighed and looked out into the room for a moment.

"I will not deny that it wasn't good, but it can't happen again. It just can't..." she repeated and looked into Jane's eyes. She shook her head slightly and swallowed. Her breathing picked up.

"Jane...don't make this harder on yourself. It was one great moment...but that's it. One..."

"Maura." Jane interupted her, using her first name for the first time.

"I don't think you understand. I offer you free sex. I never do that. No one turned me down before...why are you turning me down. Was there something wrong? Was it not good enough?" Jane asked her confused. She wasn't used to rejections at all.

"No," Maura said in frustration.

"That's the point. It was too good...it was far too good. I won't lead you on and let you think that there is something between us. It was just sex Jane and maybe it shouldn't have happened...but I am married...and that hasn't changed," she said and started to open the door for Jane to leave.

"Move on Jane...ok...please just move on..."

"No no no." Jane said and shook her head again.

"I like you, Maura. I like you alot. I don't know what it is but my heart beats faster when I see you...I like it." The brunette said.

"Didn't you feel the connection between us?" Jane whispered and looked into her hazel eyes.

Maura rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"It was sex," she said, keeping her face neutral as she looked at the young girl.

"Please...go now before I call security...please Jane just leave," she said and opened the door for the young woman to leave. She half smiled at her.

Jane looked at her with the puzzled and confused expression written all over her face. She pulled the belt around her coat tighter.

"I really like you, Maura..." Jane whispered and looked at the hallway as she had opened the door for her. The young call girl sighed and started walking. She stopped as she passed Maura's waiting room and looked at her children.

She smiled at Andrew again, studying the boys face for a while, she'd guess his age about 16-17. An Idea accured to her this very moment, but she continued walking and left the building.

Maura had watched Jane leave her office and she sighed in relief. She had hated to hurt the poor girl, but she needed to be up front about it...she had to be with someone that young. She assumed Jane was just a few years older than her son and the thought of what she did, still slightly haunted her.

It was about a couple of days later as Andrew went into his Mom's home office.

"Mom, just wanna let you know. I brought a friend home. No biggie." He said. He knew that his Mom and Dad liked to be informed whenever her or his sister brought home friends.

"Oh ok honey...thanks for letting me know," Maura said without looking up. She wrote more notes on her most recent patient and kept herself busy at home a lot of the time. It helped keep her mind off of how her husband still ignored her.

Samantha was in her room, reading and looked up as her bother and his friend passed. She got from her bed.

"Hey...no fair... You can have a girl over and I can't have anyone...You are only a year older then me Andrew!"

"Well tough! I told Mom and she's cool with it." Andrew said mocking.

Jane smiled at his younger sister before she went inside Andrew's room with him. He closed the door. Sam sighed annoyed and walked into her Mom's office.

"Mom why can Andrew have a girl over and I can't have a boy over?" The girl asked and glanced at her mother.

"Andrew's older than you-" Maura looked up. "Pardon me," she said and looked into her daughter's face. "He said a friend...he said nothing about it being a girl. He knows the rules Sam," she said, before looking down at her file again.

"It is a girl! And they are in his room with his door closed!" Sam told her mother. "If you allow that, I wanna bring Jason home with me tomorrow. Okay?" Sam said and looked at her mother.

Maura looked back up as her daughter squealed her frustration. "OK Sam, I will take care of it and no, you are not bringing Jason home to your room. You know my rules...it's final..." she said, dropping her pen and standing. "Now go get the table ready for dinner, I will take care of your brother."

Andrew could not believe that he had actually gotten away with it and he had a girl in his room. He smiled brightly at her.

"Sometimes when mom is busy working...I can get away with anything...she can be soo easy..." he chuckled and sat down on his bed.

Jane smiled at him and nodded.

"Mothers, huh?" Jane chuckled and looked around. She was so much more mature than girls her age would be. Her job had taught her that. Jane thought it was exciting to be in Maura's house. She felt closer to her already. Jane smiled at the boy again, her dimples showing.

"Let's play some xbox, shall we?" The brunette said and picked up a controller from the ground.

Andrew blinked at the pretty young girl before him. Playing his Xbox was the last thing that he wanted to do with her, but he only smiled and moved to turn the machine on.

Maura moved down the hall and then up the stairs. Andrew sat down close to Jane and smiled at her.

"You are really cute...I mean...pretty...errr...really good looking," he said and when he smiled, he had his mother's smile.

Jane loved his smile and his eyes. It was so much like Maura's. The young call girl smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Andrew, that's very sweet of you to say. But if you think I will go easy on you just because you complimented me, you are wrong. You are gonna die." Jane said playfully and pushed his shoulder gently, as the game started. She sat more comfy on his bed, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs and started to play the game.

There was a girl on his bed. That was all that he could think of as she smiled and spoke to him. He laughed sweetly and looked from her to the TV and game. Maura moved up the steps and then down the hall.

"Andrew, if I see a girl in your room, you are going to be grounded for a month...no special previliages and no Raiders game...next week..." he heard his mother said and his eyes widened toward Jane.

"God! Hide...anywhere..somewhere!"

That reminded Jane that he was just a 16 year old boy and that was a total turn-off. But she was here because of Maura, because she wanted to be close to her. The call girl rolled her eyes, dropped the controller and moved to the other side of the bed, got off and hid behind it.

"Who...who said there is a girl in my room? Sam?" Andrew asked annoyed. He'd kill Sam one day!

Maura opened the door and found her son sitting on his bed with a controller in his hand.

"Your farther is away on a trip and your sister is setting the table and you are in here with a frie-" Maura's words stopped when she saw no one in her son's room.

"Where did your friend go, Andrew," she said, sounding a bit annoyed at being interrupted from her work. She had no idea that Jane was hiding in the room. Jane could see Maura's heels from her view under the bed.

Andrew thought quick. He couldn't just say that he just left, since he had only told his mother three minutes ago that he had a friend over.

"Oh he is on the loo, Mom. I think he ate something wrong, I don't know." He said and pressed pause on his controller.

"Hey Ma, uh, can I talk to you? Like a serious talk?"

Maura sighed and was about leave when her son's tone changed. She turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down. She touched his shoulder, looking a little worried.

"Yes, honey...what's wrong..." she asked and brushed fingers through his honey blonde hair.

Maura was so close that Jane could smell her perfume. If only she could touch her...

"There's a girl I like and uh, I'd like to bring her over...just to play video games." He quickly added and looked at his mother.

"Please Ma, c'mon, she's really great." Andrew pointed out.

Andrew was his mother's pride and joy. She loved her children the same...but he was secretly her favorite by a little bit. She touched his face, caressing it.

"If you play in the living room. Those are the rules...you got it? Now, why don't you go down stairs and heat up the cassarole...I will be in, in a moment as soon as I finish with my work and then homework and bed...you got it?"

"Uh just a moment, lemme just finish this level quick." He said and nodded towards his xbox. He didn't wanna leave Jane alone now.

"Can I bring her tomorrow? Is...is that okay?" He asked and looked in her eyes. He was so glad that his Mom had agreed that he could bring a girl home.

"OK sweetie..tomorrow...You want to order Chinese for you and your friend..." she winked and then leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek. She looked at the game and frowned.

"You got less than 10 mins and I want dinner started. You hear me," she warned and ruffled his hair before standing and heading out of the room.

"Thanks Mom, you are the best!" Andrew said smiling and watched his Mom leave. When he heard her walking down the stairs, he turned to Jane.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that. But you can be here tomorrow, would you like that?" Andrew asked, his eyes shining with hope. Jane smiled at him.

"Sure." She said. She almost felt bad that she used him to get close to his mother.

Almost.

**TBC**

Let's see how Maura will react when she sees Jane in her house...

I wanna start posting a second story me and my friend finished, but can't decide which one first, so it's up to you guys.

Here are the options:

All of them are A/U!

#1 Obesession: Maura and Jane are teens. Maura has a mental illness that no one knows about and she gets obesessed with that new girl at school, Jane.

#2 The Model: Jane's an Italian model and Maura's her stylist/make up artist/hairdresser... (I know it sounds boring but the story has some twists in it)

#3 Stripclub: Maura's a new stripper at the club that Jane and her gang members always go to. And Jane starts to get fascinated by that one particular stripper...

Well I suck at summaries, but those are the three options you've got. I got more stories lined up but I still gotta find the time to re-read them and correct the mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. Here's another Chapter.

_And thank you for deciding on what to post next. So Number 3 it is :) I started to post that._

_And no worries I won't stop posting Chapters on this story daily. This story is already finished, just gotta upload a Chapter every day._

**Chapter 05**

The next day, Andrew entered the house with Jane, much more relaxed knowing that his mother had given permission.

"Mom, I am home with my friend." He yelled, not wanting to waste valuable time by searching her.

Jane just smiled and took off her shoes and hung her coat on a hanger, next to Maura's coat. She had a beautiful home. Jane went with Andrew into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Maura was upstairs. She had had the day off and she was reading in the den. She started down stairs.

Jane saw that she wore a grey tank top that showed her shoulders off and a pair of short green cotton shorts. She was bearfoot and moved down the steps slowly while texting something on her tablet that was connected to work. She hit the landing and looked up. Her smile faded as she saw Jane.

"Andrew," she said through a tight jaw. Her breathing picked up. The young girl was in her home...she had used her son...she knew it...and now she had to fake it. She walked into the living room and smiled at her son and then at Jane. The fear in her eyes was one that only Jane could see.

Jane smiled at Maura softly.

"Uh yeah, Mom, this...this is Jane. But uh, you know that already since she is a patient of yours I guess. I saw her the first time in your doctor's office and uh a few days later we met again..." Andrew told his mother.

"You have a lovely home, Dr. Isles." Jane said and looked into Maura's eyes.

"And a lovely son. Andrew is very well-behaved." She said and then smiled at him.

_Oh god..._ Maura swallowed and extended her hand to Jane.

"Andrew why do you go get you and Jane something to drink. I think there is still some ICEE mix in the fridge...You should go make one and let me and Jane talk for a few moments...hmmm? Get to know one another...right?" She gave her son a sweet smile.

Andrew glanced from his mom over to Jane.

"That okay with you, Jane?" Andrew asked, not wanting to leave her alone with his mom if she felt uncomfortable. Jane just flashed a smile at him and nodded.

"Alright, but go easy on her, Ma. Don't scare her off." Andrew said playfully to Maura, before he moved into the kitchen.

"Oh honey, you know I wouldn't do that," she said and winked at him. She watched her son go until he disappeared. Then she looked back into Jane's face.

"You leave now. You stay away from my son. You tell him that something came up and you need to leave. Then you stay away from my son and my daughter. I am not trying to be mean...me is one thing, but when you mess with kids...that is a whole other thing...you hear me?"

Jane studied her face and heard her out patiently.

"I'm not messing with anybody. And he is 16...so he is not a kid. I'm not much older than him. I met him and thought he was nice, it's not bad, is it?" The call girl asked and leaned closer to her.

"Why are you trying so desperately to push me out of your life? I haven't done anything bad to you." Jane said.

"You are an adult and yes he is a kid...he is my kid," she said and took a step back from Jane. Her eyes narrowed and then relaxed.

"No, you didn't, but now I think I should have stopped you before you started. This has seriously got out of hand. Please respect my family and my home and leave...now," she said firmly and pointed toward the door before folding her arms across her chest.

A small smile spread across Jane's lips and she shook her head.

"I'm not an adult, not in the laws eyes. I am nineteen. Is there a law against a sixteen your old and a nineteen year old being friends?" Jane asked and looked in Maura's eyes.

"Calm down, Maura. I am not doing anything bad. I need friends too, you know, I am a normal girl with an uncommon job, that's all. And your son happens to be a great listener." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're nineteen?" Maura repeated breathlessly and her stomach instantly became ill. She swallowed and looked toward the kitchen to where she heard her son mixing the ICEE's. Then she looked back at Jane.

"I don't want you in my home. Please try and understand that...I want you to leave...I won't ask again nicely. Please leave...now," she said and felt herself growing more sick by the moments.

Her son came back out before she could force Jane out of her house. He was smiling and carrying the ICEE's for himself and Jane. Maura stepped back. She smiled at her son and then turned and quickly made her way upstairs.

"Bottoms up, Jane," she heard him say and she moved faster down the hall and into her bedroom. She stayed there the rest of the night. It was late before she would emerge and slowly make her way down stairs.

It was dark and everything was silent. She moved into the kitchen and flipped on the light. Maura opened the fridge and just stared into it.

"What did you say to Jane? She seemed upset." Maura would hear her sons voice who made it into the kitchen as well.

"For once I like a girl enough to ask you for permission to bring her home and you...say something to her that would upset her! Why do you have to ruin my life?" Andrew asked, overdramatizing it like teens his age simply did.

Maura jumped out of her mind and she shut the fridge door fast. She turned around with wide eyes.

"What are you doing up! My god Andrew," she said and covered her chest with her hand, breathing deeply.

"I didn't say anything to her. She is too old for you. She is nineteen Andrew. You are 16...that is three years older...you are in highschool and she is not. I don't care that you met her at my officer...sweetie she is too old..."

"She is not too old! Dad is even five years older than you! She is only three years older than me...why does it matter? She is sweet and beautiful and I like her...I won't stop seeing her just because you think three years of age difference is too much. This is ridiculous!" Andrew said to his mother.

"I didn't see your father until I was in college...there is the difference. You are in high school and you are _my_ son. That is the difference. You will not be seeing her...I will not allow it. Do you hear me Andrew. That is a direct no. There is no in between in this. There will never be. So get that out of your head right this instant," she said, folding her hands across her chest.

"Now get back into bed. You have school tomorrow," she paused and when he didn't move, she pointed at the stairs. "NOW!"

Andrew stared into her eyes.

"I hate you!" He snapped at her before he made his way up the stairs and threw his door shut. He was a stubborn teenager and wouldn't let his mom ruin this for him.

The next day Andrew didn't come back from school and didn't even text his Mom to tell her that it could be later, like he'd normally do.

Maura dialed her son's number for the 6th time with no answer. She paced in the living room. Sam was already in bed and she was worried.

"Come on Andrew...answer your damn phone!" She said loudly into the room. She looked out the window for the 10th time and then opened the door and stepped out onto the large front porch. She couldn't be more worried.

The 7th time she was calling him, Andrew finally picked up.

"Look Mom, stop calling me. You'll use the whole battery on my phone and its dying soon if you keep calling me." Andrew just said.

"I'm not coming home tonight. I am staying with a friend."

"No you are coming home now! You listen to me Andrew Robert Isles! You come home...I mean it! Don't do this to me. I love you sweetie...just come home...ok...just come home..." she was boarding in the hysterical at the moment and he would be able to hear it in her voice.

"No." His voice was stern and final.

"I'm not asking for much Ma or cause alot of trouble at home nor are my grades bad at school...but the moment I want something really bad you are overreacting. I have a crush on this girl, don't you understand? You can't force me not see her anymore or speak to her anymore...I'm not letting you ruin this for me."

"Sweetie...god sweetheart... just come home...Can we talk about this when you are home? Is that too much to ask. If you have to bring her with you...just come home. Please sweetie." Maura hated to do that...hated that Jane would be in her home...but all she wanted right at this moment was for her son to be home and in his bed.

Andrew thought about it. "Fine, I'm at Jeremy's but I can bring her. See ya." He hung up and called Jane's phone. She had just finished with a client, who was in the shower now. Andrew told her about what just happened and she agreed to meet him.

An hour later, Andrew unbared the front door and entered with Jane. Jane wore a tight black dress, her hair were curled and the red lipstick on her lips started to fade. It looked like she had been with a client, and that had been the case.

"She sleeps in the downstairs den...that's not a request Andrew..." she said from the dimly lit living room. She folded her arms at her chest and glared at Jane. She was not happy. It was a Friday night, but it was after midnight.

"You scared the shit out of me Andrew!" She didn't care who heard her now. She was downright pissed off.

"In bed now! You and I will talk in the morning when I am not soo angry with you..."

Andrew looked at his Mom.

"Yeah, we _will _talk in the morning but don't think I've changed my mind about Jane!" The boy said. He turned to Jane, placed a kiss on her cheek, before he made his way upstairs. He was angry at his mother.

Maura moved back into the living room without another glance at Jane.

"Guest room and you don't come out..." she warned and sat down on the couch, turning on a single light to read. She slipped on glasses and curled into a blanket. She did her best to ignore everything around her and that was definitely that Jane was in her house again and that her son had kissed the young girl's cheek.

Jane moved over to the living room and sat down on the couch, probably to Maura's surprise.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The young call girl wanted to know and placed her hand on Maura's leg gently that was covered by a blanket.

Maura pulled her leg away and continued to look at her file.

"I don't hate you...I just don't want my son invovled with you. I told you that but you apparantly are not listening," she said and highlighted something in the file. She looked soo beautiful in glasses with her hair pulled back away from her face. She wore satin pajama pants and top that buttoned up the front.

"It wasn't my fault what happened today. I was busy all day with clients." The brunette pointed out.

"He called me and asked me to come right before we walked here. And I thought that is what friends do - support eachother, so I came." The brunette said and studied Maura's face. She was so beautiful indeed. Jane placed a hand over the file Maura was reading and moved closer.

"Maura, I wanna be close to you..." Jane whispered. "Please let me."

Maura swallowed hard and tightened her jaw as Jane leaned in closer and placed a hand over file. She finally looked up and over at Jane through her glasses. Her face was blank.

"You can't...You can't be close to me...it was a one time thing Jane. That was it...a one time thing, ok?" She lightly licked her lower lip, drawing Jane into her world more. Maura reached out and pushed Jane back.

"Go to bed in the guest room..."

"Will you be joining me?" Jane asked and looked at the blonde, moving closer again.

"You know how good I can make you feel and I know you are probably longing to be touched. I will give that all to you and more...I will make you feel desireable again, please let me." Jane whispered and stroke over Maura's cheek, before she leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Jane felt Maura's hand against her shoulder again, pushing her away, but once she was kissed, her fingers gripped at her shoulder and into the black dress strap. She stopped pushing Jane away. This was a weakness that Jane could use to her advantage. Maura was like puddy against Jane's lips.

Jane kissed her with more passion now, caressing her cheek gently. She didn't wanna go too fast and scare Maura off. Jane traced her fingers against Maura's pulse on her neck and then further down to her breasts, cupping it and massaging it in her hand.

"Join me in the guest bedroom." Jane whispered against her lips.

**TBC**

I know I am mean for ending this Chapter here :P


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews :) Always makes me smile reading them.

**Chapter 06**

Maura had not started to utter the words of her protest before she found herself in the guest bedroom with the door locked. She was kissing Jane once again and her body shivered inside of itself. She felt Jane's hands all over her and she couldn't stop it from happening.

Jane hovered over Maura's body on the bed, kissing her lips and her neck. Jane's hand was finding its way into Maura's Pj's bottoms and underwear rather quickly and started to rub.

The call girl enjoyed every moment of this and wanted it to last forever. She bit into her neck gently, not enough to leave a mark and then licked over it. Her mouth moved over to her earlobe and sucked on it.

Maura's body arched upward at the gentle bit to her neck. She turned her head to the and rolled her hips to the touch that was provided between her legs. She was losing herself in the touch...in the moment...in everything that Jane did. Her mind was muddy.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned delicately into the silence of the room.

Her thumb was rubbing and rolling over the sensitive bud. Jane moved to kiss the blonde again. It was the greatest feeling for Jane - to feel the blonde's lips on her own. She liked Maura so much and didn't even know why she felt this way. What did it even mean?

Jane pushed two fingers inside of Maura's wetness and began to thrust. Suddenly realization hit her hard. She was in love for the first time in her life! She stopped for about ten seconds everything she was doing. She was like frozen. She was in love with Maura...oh god.

"Sorry." Jane quickly apologized and then kept going, kept thrusting and kept kissing her skillfully.

Maura had no idea of thoughts that Jane was having. Her body was being used for the other young woman's pleasure and it hit a point for her that that didn't matter. What did was how she was feeling.

"MMmmmm," she moaned again as Jane pushed two long fingers into her. Nothing felt so good and she arched her body. She barely registered Jane's apology before she continued thrusting her fingers and kissing her. Maura started to kiss her back for the first time. She couldn't help it this time. She was soo lonely...so tired of never being touched...

The young call girl kept thrusting for a while, her mouth kissing, licking, biting her neck gently. She added a third finger inside of her, filling her even more. Jane thrusted skillfully for a couple of minutes until she curled her fingers inside of the blonde again and rubbed her g-spot. The thought that she was in love with Maura freaked the young call girl out a little.

Maura finally gave in to all that she knew she needed and her body relaxed. As soon as it relaxed the third finger into her sex, made everything pleasurably tense once again. She turned her head to the side, moaned so softly. Her body rumbled with waved after sweet wave of pleasure.

Her pulse was quick against Jane's lips. Her age didn't matter...she was flawless as the the young woman was tenderly young. Her brow creased as she concentrated on the pleasure that slowly started to make her body tremble.

Jane moved her lips up to meet Maura's again, sharing a passionate kiss with her. Her own head was spinning even though she wasn't the one receiving the pleasure. She moved down, between her legs and sucked on her little bud, while her fingers were still eagerly rubbing against the g-spot.

Maura kissed Jane back. Then as Jane moved down between her legs, rich warmth touching her clit she groaned rather loudly and her body lifted up slightly. She was so lost...and none of the fears hindered her pleasure that she had had before. She was more addicted to this than she cared to admit.

"Oh please...god please...MmmmMmmM," she moaned. Everything vibrated and pulsed between her legs and it started to trickle up her body.

She bit gently into the clit before she only teasingly flicked her tongue over it. She started to move her fingers again, thrusting them. Jane hoped after this was over that Maura wouldn't just get up again and leave. She wanted to spend time with her, even if they would just lie next to eachhother in silence. Jane craved her presence.

Maura's lower half rolled in waves of rich pleasure. Her body became numb to anything else but what Jane did to her. She cupped her own breasts, holding them, feeling the nipples hard against her palm and then she cried out as the thrusting began again. She had never felt so full...and her clit screamed at the pleasure from the gentle bit.

Maura gasped and slammed her hands into the bed, pulling at anything she could grab. Jane was going deep and hitting that perfect spot. She felt sweet tightness between her legs and she gasped again, moans merging into the deep breaths.

"Oh god...oh my sweet god!" She cried out and buckled down as she felt herself start to come.

"God!" She hit the orgasm violently and everything stopped. Her body lifted from the bed. Her hands pulled at the blankets. Her sex beat wildly around Jane's fingers.

As soon as the felt Maura's wet walls tightening around her fingers, she pushed them in deep and curled them, rubbing against her g-spot, wanting to give her yet another orgasm. She inhaled deeply herself, pleased with Maura's reaction. She brought the bud between her lips again and continued to suck on it hard.

"No god! I can't! God I can't!" Maura cried out as she felt the g spot being rubbed deep inside of her. Her sex was soo sensitive after her first orgasm and her clit was very swollen and throbbing with ache.

"Oooooh god! Please!" She said and tossed her head to the side, groaning hard and deep. She her body would not stay still any longer and she held the blankets so tight in her hands that her knuckles turned white.

Her chest heaved and she lifted her head to stare at Jane as she buried her face between her legs. She was trembling so hard now.

"Fuck it!" She cried out and came hard two more times. She gasped and shuddered. "Oh god...oh god!"

The call girl smiled and pulled out her soaked fingers. She licked them clean, before she moved up to Maura's lips and kissed her, still hovering above her. Jane stroke some blonde hair behind her ear and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. She cupped her face gently and stared down in her eyes before she kissed her lips softly.

Maura tasted herself on Jane's lips and it was the hottest thing that she had ever experienced. Her body hummed with pleasure and jerked softly as Jane kissed her over and over again. She gasped and breathed heavily into the kisses. Her eyes closed and her brow creased at the pleasure and simply rocked her to her core. She physically could not think or move. She was weak.

Eventually the call girl climbed off of her and lied down beside her. Jane moved close to her, taking her hand in her own, entwining their fingers.

"Stay with me tonight." Jane whispered and turned her head to look at the blonde Doctor.

Maura was still concentrating on calming her body down when Jane spoke. She knew that she couldn't go anywhere now if she tried. She could not physically feel her legs. She shivered and felt her sex still aching from the pleasure it had experienced. It had been soo intensely powerful. Nothing had rock her to her core this much. She felt hot and her chest still rose and fell rather deeply.

"Considering I am not able to feel my legs...I don't see how I could leave..."

Jane smiled and moved to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. She squeezed her hand gently.

"I like you alot, Maura..." The young call girl whispered and snuggled up to her, closing her eyes. She smelled her sweet perfume.

"I think I'm in love..." She whispered.

Maura's eyes opened at Jane's words of being in love with her and she swallowed.

"You, can't be in love with me..." she said, "I am married...It will never happen...god what have I done..." she said the last words more to herself that to Jane. This young woman was innocent in her eyes and she had let her make love to her...had let her do things to her that lovers do...she had let her fall in love with her...

"No..." Jane placed both of her hands gently on Maura's cheeks now, cupping her face.

"Your husband doesn't deserve you..." The brunette whispered and looked in her eyes. "I can care for you...I earn good money..." The young call girl whispered and kissed her again.

As Jane cupped her cheeks she was forced to look into her eyes. Maura's were still glazed over from the sex. She swallowed again.

"No you can't. I am twice your age...You need to find your way...that is not to me..." she said, pulling back and then pushing herself up. She needed to get away...

"Please don't go." Jane said and grabbed her by the arm. "You said you'd stay the night... I promise I won't talk no more...I promise." The call girl said and looked in her eyes.

"Please." Jane said and let go of her arm.

Maura was stopped by the grab of her arm and she stared hard at Jane.

"I can feel my legs now and it would be best for you if I did go. This should never have happened...I am sorry," she said and moved from the bed once Jane let go of her arm. She grabbed her night clothing and moved quickly toward the door.

Jane felt her throat tighten and tears welling up in her eyes. Her head was spinning and she just felt sick. She grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and threw it against the wall, right next to Maura.

"I tell you that I'm in love with you and you treat me like this? Why? What did I ever do to you? You complain about your husband who isn't affecionate anymore or doesnt love you anymore, who cheats on you... and I give you everything that makes you happy and you still don't want me?"

Maura jumped out of her mind and spun around the face Jane, backing herself into the wall. Her eyes were wild with fear and suprised. She shook her head.

"No...you are good...you are very good at what you do, but it is what you do. It's not love...it's sex. Only sex...Once should have been it," she said as gently as she could, but still firm.

"Leave my home...now...and don't ever come back..." Maura was scared at what she felt and the only way to stop it was to make that thing that caused it...to leave.

Jane shook her head.

"I know what sex is and what love is. I always seperated it. ALWAYS. Don't treat me like one of your kids who has no fucking clue about love. I know the difference." The brunette said.

"I never felt something like that towards a client...but I feel that for you. I feel hat tingling in my stomach everytime I see you...I feel my heart beat faster and getting somewhat nervous...I long to touch you, to feel you, to kiss you, to smell you...I long for it... I know what I am feeling is real. So don't you dare stating I can't differ it from sex..."

Jane's words haunted Maura. No one had ever spoken to her like that and seeing the look on the young woman's face was alarming. She meant every single word. Maura's throat tightened and she breathed deeply.

"I never said that you didn't understand love...and sex and their differences...I said that you and I...should never have happened. You are a child...that's all you will ever be to me...I am sorry," she said and it hurt her to say that...but it was how she felt. Jane was like a child to her.

More tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am not a child..." Jane said bitter and stared at her.

"I think I've just proven that to you...Maura, age doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything how I feel about you. Please. Let me show you that I can be loveable too...please, give me a chance." She whispered.

Maura walked back over to Jane and stood against the edge of the bed.

"I know you can be loveable...Jane...but you and me...will never work. Don't you see that? Can't you see that I am just...not..." Maura searched for the right words. "I am not the right one for you...You have your whole life ahead of you...the world..."

"I don't want...all that. I just want you...I wanna wake up next to you, and I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing before I go to sleep. Neither of us is perfect, Maura - but I know we can be perfect for eachother." The young call girl said and took Maura's hand in her own. She pushed herself up, so she was kneeling on the bed. Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura gentle.

The grip on her clothing losened and it fell to the floor around her feet as Jane kissed her. She was the perfect height to Jane in this position and they could hold one another easily. Slowly, hesitantly her arms went around Jane and she kissed her back, licking with the tip of her tongue against the young woman's mouth. She could easily be romanced into this relationship...she was soo starved for the touching, the sweet talking...

Jane let her hands run down Maura's sides as she kissed her gently. She pulled her back into bed and kept on kissing her. Jane pulled back slowly and looked down in her eyes. She smiled and then laid her head on Maura's chest, wrapping an arm around her naked stomach.

Maura felt light headed as she was kissed and pulled back into the bed and laid down. Jane was over her and still kissing her. Then they locked eyes and for a brief moment, Jane saw a flicker of a smile before she rested her head against Maura's chest. It was soft and rose and fell gently with her steady breathing. She finally gave up.

There was so much Jane wanted to say but she couldn't. She didn't wanna scare Maura away again. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over their bodies. Jane closed her eyes and just enjoyed Maura's closeness, listening to her soft heartbeats in her chest.

Maura drifted off to sleep faster than she thought she would. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and that was all Jane's fault. Jane would know that the blonde was asleep as her breathing and heart beat changed.

TBC

Lemme know what you think ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews :)

**Chapter 07**

She would still be asleep late into the morning when Andrew knocked locked quest room door.

"Jane...Jane...it's Andrew..."

Jane heard him and woke up. She looked at Maura's sleeping figure and carefully slipped out of bed. She unlocked the door, opened it a bit, just enough so she could slip out and closed the door behind herself again.

"Morning Andrew..." Jane said and stretched. "Did you sleep well?"

Maura just shifted as Jane left the bed, to her stomach and remained deeply asleep.

Andrew smiled once he saw Jane and then more when she came out.

"Yes. Everyone is still in bed...come up to my room," he said with a sweet smile, taking her hand. Sam was watching TV in the living room.

"Mom will kill you if you take Jane to your room bro..."

"Can it, Sam...I can do it because she will never know. You know how mom sleeps in..." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Your funeral..."

Jane walked upstairs with Andrew.

"If I were you I wouldn't push it like that. It was cool enough from your Mom to let me sleep here..." Jane said softly, looking around in his slightly messy room.

"So you are talking with your Mom today about me...what will you do if she's still against it?" The brunette asked.

Andrew shut the door and locked it, then he reached for Jane and pulled her close.

She smiled, "I have my mother in the palm of my hand. I am her son...her pride and joy. I can get whatever I want. I can have you if I wanted to...Do you deny it?" He said and kissed her cheek and then her nose.

Jane smiled and closed her eyes momentarily as he kissed her nose. She wished that Maura was a little more like him - crazy for her. She shook her head lightly, still a smile over her lips.

"I don't deny that, no. Your Ma loves you very much and just wants the best for you...and that is not me in her eyes."

"I think you are perfect...doesn't that count," he asked her and slid his arms around her body.

He smiled and again, Jane saw Maura within his smile and his eyes. They glistened like Maura's did in the moment before she orgasmed.

Jane's smile got bigger.

"I am not perfect Andrew, trust me." The call girl whispered and let her fingers run through his blonde hair gently. She wished he was Maura...so much. Looking at him caused her throat to tighten again.

Andrew walked her backward to his bed and paused at its edge. She smiled as Jane had and then kissed her tenderly, but a little roughly. He was inexperienced, but he had his mother's lips which made up for that.

"If we are quiet...we can fool around...huh?"

The call girl closed her eyes as the young boy was kissing her lips. It was almost like she was kissing Maura.

"Did you ever fool around before?" Jane asked him curious, and as she felt the edge of the bed against her legs, she sat down on it.

"A few times...but more with myself," she said with a small smirk and a shrug.

"I am actually quite shy...around girls...oddly enough, not around you," he said and kissed her again before pulling her into him. He moved his hands down her body and then dipped them under the edge of her shirt.

"Has anyone ever touched you before?"

Jane looked in his eyes and held eye contact with him for a while before she'd answer.

"Not as sweet and gentle as you do..." The call girl answered him truthfully and smiled. She let her hand run over his chest.

The way he kissed and treated her was so sweet and innocent compared to her clients.

Her words made him smile and he shifted his hands upward along her front to just barely touch her breasts.

"I can do it right..." he said and looked down into her eyes, smiling more.

For a brief moment, Jane saw Maura standing there. She touched her face, trailing fingers sown her cheek. While she saw Maura, Andrew was the real person touching her at her breasts.

Jane took a deep breather and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything but Maura. But Maura was everywhere - messing with her head. Jane brought a hand over her face and covered it. This was a nightmare. Sleeping with people was her job...and now she couldn't even think straight anymore. What was happening to her!

Andrew blinked and pulled back.

"You ok," he asked her and was at this point cupping her breasts. However, it was Maura that Jane saw, standing before her, perfect in her skin and touching her breasts. That was what she wanted...and Jane was down in the bed...sleeping...She belonged to her...

"Do you want me to stop," he asked.

Jane sat up in bed and placed a soft kiss upon Andrew's lips.

"I...don't feel so well. I'm sorry." Jane said and got out of bed.

She unlocked the door and made her way downstairs. But instead of leaving she went back into the guestroom and locked the door behind herself. She let her hands run over her face.

What was she doing? What was going on in her head? The call girl moved on bed again and snuggled up to Maura again, inhaling her perfume. She closed her eyes enjoying her closeness.

Andrew just stood there, blinking and watched her leave his room. He slumped down to his bed and sighed. He didn't have a clue what he had done wrong.

Maura made a sound in her sleep as Jane moved back into the bed and she rolled to her side as she was snuggled against. Her face was soo soft in her sleep, but she was stirring awake. She blinked and stretched and then realized she was being held. It then dawned on her who was holding her.

"Oh..." she said and stared into the sweet face of Jane. She lightly licked her lips.

"Hum...I, think...I should go now...my kids are mostly likely up...and I don't want them to see this..."

She shook her head a bit.

"The door is locked, don't worry. And I can leave out of the window if needed." She whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Maura...make love to me." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"Please touch me..." She gently took Maura's hand and brought it to one of her breasts.

Maura's breath became hitched in her throat at Jane's words and then how she was touching the other woman against her will...but then, it really wasn't against her will since she didn't pull away. Her heart beat a little faster and to ease her own guilt of what she had done and to hopefully make things better she agreed.

"Ok," she said and rolled Jane to her back, lying over her and kissing her with rich need.

Having Maura kiss her for the first time nearly crumbled Jane. It was better than she imagined that it would be. Maura put a knee between Jane's legs and straddled her thigh. Shen she thrust her body slowly against Jane's, rolling her hips and pushing into Jane's sex while she kissed her.

The call girl wrapped her arms around Maura's neck as she kissed her back. Nobody had ever pleased her - of course she had cum every now and then during the act of sleeping with a client but nobody had ever tried to please her.

After all they paid Jane money to please them and not the other way around. And now the woman she loved was even doing that.

Maura arched her back, pressing her own sex into Jane's thigh as her knee pushed deeper into the slick wet folds of Jane's sex, grinding into the little bud under the top of her mound.

She heard Jane moan into the kiss as Jane held her by the neck and kept her lips sealed to her own. Maura used her free hands to massage Jane's perfect round breasts.

Jane moaned and inhaled deeply. It felt so nice to be touched again. She closed her eyes, enjoying Maura's touches. Her nipples got almost immediatly erected the second she felt Maura's hands on her breasts.

"Mmmmm," Maura moaned and pulled her lips away to start kissing Jane's neck. She tickled Jane's erect nipples before pinching them lovingly. She grinded her knee deeper into the sweet folds, feeling the small bud pulsing.

She stared to rub up and down with her knee and arched her back so that she could feel her own sex rubbing against Jane's thigh. She was quickly losing herself once again. She had never touched a woman, but herself...she wasn't sure if she could make someone feel as good as she had felt.

Another moan escaped Jane's lips as she felt her soft lips against her neck. Jane bit her bottom lip, feeling so hot and aroused. She felt Maura's wetness agaisnt her own thigh.

"Mmmm Maura..." Jane moaned and started to move her hips, rubbing herself against Maura's knee.

"Tell me..." she hissed against Jane's neck, "tell me how to make it better."

She closed her eyes as she felt Jane starting to move her own body, causing friction to her sex as well as Jane's from her own thrusting movements. Maura was lost in the moment and she forgot anything else.

Jane brought a hand over Maura's and guided it down between her own legs. She placed Maura's fingers over her throbbing bud.

"Touch it...play with it..." She said in a husky whisper and looked momentarily in her eyes.

"Do it." She said encouraging.

Maura slowly teased the tiny bud that was moist and poking up with need and hunger to her touch. She rolled her finger tip over it lightly in a circle over and over, applying more pressure as she moved it.

She watched Jane's face for any reaction that she might get. Her own body had stilled for the moment as she touched another woman...this young woman below her.

Jane arched her back and moaned. She closed her eyes again, her breathing fast. She dug her fingers into the blanket. She moved her hips again to give Maura friction as well. It felt so good what Maura did. Her head was spinning.

Maura knew what to do from there. She played with the clit and teased the entrance so that Jane could feel like her sex was being touched all over fully.

From time to time, she even touched the full length of the sex and stroked it up and down fast than slow, than fast again. She moaned as she felt the friction against her sex again and her back instinctively arched. She could come soo easily now.

Jane didn't even needed to feel something inside of her to make her cum. The thought of Maura touching her sex and the great feeling she received was enough.

The Italian girl moaned and grabbed the blanket tighter, as the orgasm washed over her body. Her back arched and her thigh pressed hard into Maura's sex.

"Oh!" Maura gasped as Jane pushed harder into her sex and she pushed back down into it.

Jane was coming below her and that caused her own sex to tingle with delight and soon she was a crumbled mess over Jane's body. Jane's thigh was sticky from Maura rich orgasm. Maura dropped her face into the bed, breathing deeply. She found that she needed this kind of sex...could not dream of not ever having it again...

Jane was panting and opened her eyes slowly. She let her fingers run through Maura's hair and stroke over her head gently, while she tried to catch her breath. It had felt so good. She couldn't believe that this had happened...but she was happy about it.

"This was...fantastic."

Maura swallowed as Jane danced fingers through her hair and spoke sweet words to her. She wasn't sure what to say now...she had given in to Jane. She had let the woman tease her...and she had teased the woman back. She could spend forever in this state...but the fear started to wash over again of just what she had let herself do.

"Now you know you have to leave...I can't do this...my husband will be home in a few days...I just...I just can't...my family...needs me..."

"I need you too..." Jane whispered and as she kept stroking through Maura's hair.

"When I leave you my address, will you visit me?" The call girl asked her, savouring this moment. Every moment she was close to Maura was like heaven to her.

Maura stared at Jane and offered her a soft smile. She didn't know how to respond to be needed by her. There were no words to explain how she might need her now more than ever. Her eyes fluttered softly as Jane continued to touch her hair.

"I can try, " was her best answer.

Jane smiled, the answer apparently good enough for her.

"But it's the best if you tell me before you come...I might not be home and be with a client. I wanna make sure that I am home when you come to visit me..." She told her softly.

Maura nodded. She suddenly found that she hated what Jane did for a living. How could such a sweet child be into the business of sleeping around? How could innocence be taken away from her...? Maura would soon push herself up and sit back on her knees.

"Go out the door and move my kids somewhere else if they are in the room...then I will will come out...then you leave...ok?"

"I uh cant. Andrew thinks I am gone already." Jane said and slipped out of the bed.

"I will text you my address..." She said and kissed her sweetly. Jane fixed her clothes quickly before she moved over to the window.

"Don't let too much time pass, please." The young call girl said, before she opened the window and jumped out.

Maura watched the girl leave and she briefly smiled. She knew that was the last time that she would see her. She had no plans to call on Jane. Her parting gift to her had been what she asked for...to be touched.

Maura could not risk her family over sex...or the tender touch of the woman that she had known all to well could make her come a thousand times if she wanted to.

TBC

New update tomorrow ;) Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews :) And have fun reading.

**Chapter 08**

Maura spent the first part of the next few days busy with work. She kept herself out of sight in any bar or cafe or restaurant. When she did visit a place, it was early in the morning a time that she knew Jane would be sleeping.

A week passed, than another...and finally a third week passed and Jane had heard nothing from the blonde.

It was early afternoon on a week day. Maura had taken the day off. Henry was at work, and her children were at school. She settled on the couch with a good book. She had almost forgotten about Jane...and felt that her life had reached what was normal once again.

With every passing day Jane didn't hear from Maura, her heart broke more and more. She let it go on until the pain got unbearable.

The young call girl felt so empty and used like never before in her life. She went to Maura's office just to find out that it was closed for that day.

Jane took a cab to Maura's house, not caring if her kids were home or her husband. She rang the doorbell.

Maura looked up from her book and toward the door. She then set her book down and went to the door opening it with a smile a first and then she froze. The young girl she had tired to forget was standing before for her. She breathed out slowly, swallowing back her emotions. Her sex instantly started to pulse just at the sight of the young girl.

"Jane..." she said softly. "Are you ok?"

_Are you okay? _Jane couldn't believe this question. Jane's face was straight as she pushed herself passed Maura and closed the door behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes immediatly.

"You never came..." Jane said and she sounded so heartbroken. "You lied..."

Maura spun around to keep up with Jane's movements. She watched her carefully.

"I didn't lie...I haven't been able to. Henry came home...I just can't leave...I would have if I could," she said, standing by the door, still carefully watching the young woman before her.

She saw the pain in her face and it tore at her a little.

Jane shook her head and a sob escaped her blood red lips.

"No you are lying...you lied to me all along...You don't care that I love you...it doesn't mean anything to you..." The young call girl said as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"You've broken my heart..."

"No no, don't cry. I didn't lie...I just couldn't come...it's that simple," she said, stepping closer to Jane slowly.

She didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Maura licked her lips a bit, studying Jane.

"It does mean something...I just don't think it's what you want...what you truly deserve..."

She shook her head again.

"No it's not true...you just don't care..." Jane let a hand run through her dark hair. Another tear loosened from her eye, and her chest was rising and falling quicker.

"You just...enjoyed the sex and not my company."

"That's not entirely true...I did enjoy you...You just can't seem to understand that your life...is far different than my life. We can't be together like you want us to be...I don't want to hurt you...I want you to be safe..." she said, stepping closer to Jane and carefully reaching out to her.

Jane took a step backwards.

"It's just excuses...just excuses...You don't understand love at all...I was so in love with you...so much...and you, you didn't care...you've broken my heart so bad...so bad. And it hurts.." Jane started to cry now, her petite body shaking, everytime she took a hard breath.

"...it hurts so bad."

"No...sweetie...no I do. I was protecting you. I didn't want you hurt," she said gently, reaching out for Jane and stepping forward more.

She grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her close and hugged her. She carefully stroked her back. She hated to see the young woman cry. That was the end of it.

The young call girl cried violently against Maura. She grabbed her tight.

"Why...did you do this to me...why?" Jane asked her in between sobs. Her heart felt so shattered...she had never felt so much pain in her entire life.

Maura let her hold her tight and cry as much as she needed it. She knew that Jane held so much anger inside at her and she felt in part that she deserved it.

"I am sorry," was all that she could possibly say and she knew that it wouldn't make Jane feel any better. She kissed her neck, comfortingly.

The crying girl cried even more as Maura started to kiss her neck, reminding her what she'll never feel again. Jane stepped back and looked into Maura's eyes. The young call girl looked truly broken. It wasn't an act. She had felt deeply for Maura and she had broken her heart so bad.

Jane let her fngertips trace over Maura's face gently, before she took another step back. She rumaged through her purse and got out a scalpel, taking another step back not wanting to scare Maura. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I...can't live with this pain...how can I live with a broken heart?" She asked the blonde sobbing.

"No one can live with a broken heart..."

Maura's eyes instantly widened as Jane took out a scalpel. She froze and her breathing increased.

"Jane...don't! It's not worth it. Jane...come on...hand me the scalpel," she said slowly stepping toward the trembling, crying young woman. She held her hands up, showing that she wasn't going to attack her or come at her fast.

"Come on...give it to me...Jane..."

"Maura don't! Don't come near me..." The crying girl said and held eye contact with her.

"Nothing feels real anymore...nothing but the pain...YOU did this to me...you made me what I've become..." The brunette said and took another step back, before she placed the scalpel on her right wrist.

Another sob escaped her mouth. She bit her bottom lip as she pressed the scalpel in the soft skin of her wrist. There was immediatly blood that ran down her wrist and dripped down on the floor. She bit her bottom lip harder as she moved the scalpel down, along her pulse. She dropped the scalpel as she watched the blood rushing out of her wrist, dripping to the ground, making a small puddle of blood in no time.

"Oh my god!" Maura rushed Jane and tackled her to the floor quick along with grabbing her wrist and using her own sweater to cover it and try and stop the bleeding.

"Jane...this is no way to act...god..." she said and held Jane's wrist firmly as she stared hard into her eyes.

"No one is worth killing yourself! No one!" She shook her with her other hand to get her attention.

"Maura no! Let me be... I don't need you to care now!" The crying girl said broken.

"You had your chance and you used it to break my heart..." Jane only cried more, all the anger, all the dissapointment...all the nights she had waited to hear from Maura... Her head was spinning from all those emotions and the blood loss.

"No! I will not let you just give up! I do care...If you think I don't than you are wrong!" She said and pulled the girl to her feet.

Maura grabbed her purse and pulled Jane out the door and then shoved her into her car. Maura got in and drove to the hospital.

"I don't care what you think anyone did or how you feel about me. I am not going to just let you kill yourself. This is insane...and it is my duty to make sure that you stay alive!"

Jane removed Maura's sweater from around her wrist and felt the blood shooting out of her wrist again, running down. It felt so warm. The call girl leaned her head against the window of the car and closed her eyes.

"Please...I am completely sane and I want you to let me be..." Jane whispered.

"I wouldn't know how to go on...with my life...there is no point...My life...is no life. I live to please other people but myself...And one time _I _want something...I get screwed over...so bad...and get my heart broken..."

Maura pulled the car to a screeching halt and she covered Jane's wrist again, looking at her. She grabbed her face.

"You want me...you got me...just stop...stop doing this. Stop saying that you want to die that your life has no purpose. I told you I couldn't come to you...and I meant it. I didn't mean that I didn't want to. God...knows I wanted to..."

"I don't want you to come now because you feel sorry for me...I don't need you to feel sorry or guilty..." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"And please do tell me my purpose in life except for pleasing everyone who pays me... there is no other purpose...I..I don't want them touching me anymore...I don't wanna feel...strangers lips on my skin..I don't wanna feel all these men inside me anymore...I don't wanna live anymore...please, you just don't understand."

Maura looked at her hard.

"I am not coming to you because I feel sorry for you! I am coming for you because I need to feel something...I felt alive when you touched me and I never want that feeling to go away. I was afraid of it...and I should have come sooner to see you...It's my fault...It's my fault..." She said and touched the young girl's face.

"I feel for you...it's my fault!"

Jane looked in Maura's eyes, her eyelashes soaked with her tears already.

"You...you are like everyone else...who comes to me for sex...with the little difference that you don't pay for it..." Jane closed her eyes. She felt sick and her face was certainly a few shades lighter because of the blood loss.

"You want sex and not my company..."

Maura saw the pale complexion of Jane's face and she told her firmly to hold her wrist or she would kill her, her self. She sped off to the hospital and got Jane in as quick as she could and considering Jane's condtion, it wasn't soon enough.

She was allowed back shortly after Jane was placed in a safe room on the third floor for trying to hurt herself. Slowly, Maura moved toward Jane's bedside. She hated to see such a kind spirit in this condition.

They have stitched up the cut on her wrist and have wrapped a bandage around her wrist. Jane was lying in bed, her arms secured on the sides of the bed. She was under strict suicidal watch for the next 24 hours. Her head was turned toward the window, her tears have dried on her cheeks, only her eyes were red from crying and her lashes were wet.

They have sedated the young girl, that's why she wasn't crying anymore. Jane barely noticed that someone entered the room and stepped up to her bedside.

"Hey there," Maura said and sighed as she saw the condition that Jane was in. The girl was strapped to the bed and calmed with drugs. She reached over and brushed some hair from her wet eyelashes and smiled at her.

"I know you can hear me and you don't have to talk...but I came here to say that I am sorry...I truly am sorry. You deserve a better life..."

Jane turned her head and looked into Maura's eyes.

"I don't wanna be here..." She whispered and swallowed hard. Her mouth felt so dry. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. She opened her eyes again, staring into Maura's.

"I...feel so numb now..."

"You won't be here long...it is procedure for what you attempted to do. They want to make sure that you are safe," she said and touched Jane's cheek. She sighed and her own expression was sad.

"And you won't feel numb for that much longer. You were given medication to calm you down a little..."

Jane never interupted the eye contact with the blonde.

"What am I going to do with my life now?" The young call girl asked whispering. Her words were calm and collected even though she didn't feel like that at all.

"Whatever you want to do," she said and smiled down at Jane, while caressing her cheek softly.

Her touch was that of a mother's touch. Caring and gentle. Jane could see that look in her eyes...the look of someone who really did care, but was torn between being a mother and following where her heart wanted her to be.

"I don't wanna sell my body anymore..." Jane whispered.

"But I have no other skills...ergo no other choice..." The Italian girl enjoyed the touch of Maura's hand clearly, closing her eyes briefly, savouring this moment, trying to remember the last time someone had touched her so careful and sincere.

"I don't know Jane...but you can do anything if you believe that you can," she said and smiled.

Maura leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead and then stayed there for a moment, breathing deeply. She swallowed and let out a final deep breath, kissing Jane's forehead again.

"I can be here for you...I can..."

"I...I'd want that..." Jane whispered and closed her eyes yet again.

She was getting tired. The pills seemed to kick in even more.

"I'm tired..." She whispered and didn't even feel capable of opening her eyes again. Almost the very next second after the words _I'm tired _had left her lips, the brunette had fallen asleep.

Maura stayed for a little while longer and then left for the night. She explained to her family that a patient of her had been ill and that she was needed to see her.

She didn't fall asleep easily that night, lying next to her husband. She loved her family, but her heart also loved a young girl that rested in the hospital.

TBC

Another Chapter down ;) Are you still liking it?


	9. Chapter 9

Happy reading ;) and thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 09**

Exactly 24 hours later, Jane was free to leave the hospital under the condition that she would see a shrink twice a week. If she however, would skip a meeting with him, she'd get sent into a mental institution for three months to get treatment there.

As Jane left the hospital she felt as lonely and broken as she had before. Nothing had changed. She hailed a cab and drove home to her apartment. The silence and lonelyness in her apartment was killing her.

Jane took two painkillers, turned on on the tv and lied down on the couch, semi-watching tv while she was in thoughts. She had just switched on the tv to kill the silence in her apartment.

Maura took a deep breath and left her office for lunch. She went to the address that she had written down and then walked up the three flights to knock on Jane's door. She had found her address by looking through her purse while she waited in the hospital. She knew it was wrong, but in order to make sure she had all the information that she had needed to did the wrong to do the right.

Jane was confused as she heard a knock on her door. She never had visitor...maybe it was her landlord. That was the only person that came to her mind. She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole, surprised to see Maura and opened the door.

"Maura...what..are you doing here?" The brunette asked apparently puzzled, but stepped aside to let the blonde enter.

"I looked in your bag to get your information while you were in the hospital. I found your home address and kept it," she said, looking around and chewing on her lower lip.

Maura looked gorgeous in a tan suit with a burgundy lace blouse and black heels. Her body was sheer perfection. Maura clasped her hands at her back.

"How are you feeling," she asked her, smiling softly.

Jane shrugged her shoulders and closed the door, before she moved back on the couch.

"Nothing has changed...I still feel the same like 24 hours ago..." The young call girl said and brought her legs up to her body, wrapping her arms around them.

"I feel so lonely and empty..."

Maura came around the couh and sat down next to Jane and studied her in silence for a moment.

"I know you do...but it will get better, I promise you..." she said and reached over and touched Jane's knee, squeezing it.

"I don't know how to make it better for you. You have to really want it...and then I can help..."

"I don't even know what I want anymore...how can I really want it then?" Jane asked confused.

She was really lost with her life and didn't know what direction to go anymore. Nothing seemed right anymore. But she knew one thing, she never wanted to fall in love again. Never ever. She wouldn't let anyone get so close to her emotionally anymore.

Maura continued to stare at Jane. Her face was soft and geniunely gentle toward Jane.

"I am sorry Jane...I never meant to hurt you, but I am here now. That has to be enough..." she said and sighed, looking down at her own lap, pushing her lips together.

"I want to help...in any way that I can...because I caused this..."

"Don't worry, I won't expect anything from you anymore... The saying _trust no one _is true. I always lived by this rule and...well I made the mistake of trusting your words and now I am going back to not trusting anyone anymore. I will do what you asked me to - I won't ever contact Andrew or you again. I will forget about everything that happened and let you live your life...that's what you wanted all along."

"I lied, " Maura said looking away from Jane again and pulling her hand back.

Maura sat back against the couch and rubbed her face slightly.

"I needed to protect my family, but they know now...They know that I am not happy with their father...and I am leaving him...I need to start over...to create my own happiness," she said.

Jane now looked into Maura's face.

"You are leaving him? For good?" The Italian girl asked in surprise but her face lit slighlty up.

The thought of Maura getting a dirvoce was giving her hope in a way. Her mind screamed and told her to let that thought go, but she couldn't. As much as this woman had broken her heart...as much she was still longing for her.

Maura sighed and her shoulders dropped.

"Yes, 18 years of marriage...it will be over...I think it is for the best, because my heart is just not in it anymore...I think it hasn't been for a long time," she said and still didn't look at Jane. She wanted to, but she needed to concentrate.

"So, now I will be alone. He is getting the kids because I cheated on him...It's what I deserve..."

"What? No...you love your kids, you should be with them. He is the cheater...did you, did you tell him about us?" Jane asked her questioning and gently took Maura's chin in her hand and turned her head so she could look at her.

"He just knows that I cheated on him. That's all that matters. I kept you out of it," she said and shrugged lightly at the mention of her kids. Yes, she loved her children dearly, but Henry was angry...and the only way to hurt her, was to take them away.

"It's over and done with. Until things work out...I don't get to see them. I am staying at the hotel down town..."

Jane glanced at Maura and took a deep breath.

„Do you...do you rather wanna stay here?" The young call girl offered Maura and studied her face.

„I have enough room..." She pointed out.

„Don't worry I'm not saying this so I get to sleep with you...that's not the reason at all."

Maura sighed and finally looked back over at Jane.

"I would like that..." she said and smiled softly at Jane. She touched her own face, rubbing it slightly and then sat back in the couch, sighing. This was what she needed... not to be alone. It was killing her and she missed her family...her children.

Jane smiled back at the blonde. And it was like she could read thoughts, as she said.

"I think it's better if none of us is alone now..." She looked in her eyes. "Lonelyness can destroy people..."

"I agree," she said and moved closer to Jane.

Soon her lips met Jane's and she kissed her deeply, while holding her face and leaning into the woman. Maura just needed the comfort. Then she pulled back.

"I am sorry..." she said, licking her lips lightly.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's lips on hers, and opened them again as she apologized.

"It's fine..." Jane said softly and stroke dark hair behind her ear.

"But I will change my life from now on... I told you I won't work as a call girl anymore and from now on...I don't wanna sleep with strangers anymore or people who don't feel the same as I do...it's not worth it." She said softly.

"They made me talk to a shrink in the hospital and...she was right. I...I deserve to be loved in return...to be pleased in return..."

"You do...you deserve to be loved and not to be used...to be hurt emotionally," she said and nuzzled Jane's touch as it moved hair behind her ear. Maura kissed her again and then pulled back and stood.

"I will get my things tomorrow...for now, I just want to rest...I am emotionally tired...so very tired...I miss my children...god I miss them..." Maura started to ramble.

"Sure I understand." Jane said and got up herself.

"Follow me." Jane walked with her into her bedroom.

"Here you go. You can have the room as long as you stay here..." The brunette said softly.

"And if it helps you...Andrew misses you too...he still texts me...he is a very kind boy. You raised him well..." Jane whispered and smiled.

Maura's lower lip trembled a bit at Jane's words and she nodded.

"I know I did...but you need to stop texting him...It would tear us a part...if he knew..." she said and slipped out of her shoes. She unbuttoned her jacket and then took it off, setting it on a nearby chair.

"Do you still want me?"

"Do you want me?" Jane asked the counter question and she looked into her hazel eyes.

Jane's heart was beating faster after she asked this question, not sue if she wanted to know the answer...not sure how she would deal with either answer she was going to give her.

Maura moved over to the bed and sat down. Then she met Jane's eyes.

"More than you know. You wanted to touch me...you wanted to make me feel desirable...I know that you did it because you wanted too, not because you were being asked to or paid. I need to be held and touched...I am-" her words faltered and she shook her head, looking down.

The brunette girl moved over and sat down next to Maura on the bed.

"What about the age difference? Are your feelings stronger now and the age difference doesn't matter anymore?" Jane asked softly and placed a hand over Maura's on her knee gently.

"No...it doens't bother me. Believe me, I have had a lot of time to think about what makes me happy...and I think that you will make me happy because you want to...not because you have to. Let's make love the right way...you and me..." she said and smiled.

Jane raised a brow and looked at Maura quite puzzled.

"I don't know how you do it _the right way..._ What is the right way?" The Italian girl asked and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"The right way is you and me...together because we both want it...Because we both want to do it...both want to touch and kiss and make love..." she said and her words were rich and sultry...needing. Maura leaned in, took Jane's face and pulled it to her own and then she kissed her.

Jane closed her eyes and kissed her back softy, placing her hand on her cheek. The brunette moved on Maura's lap, straddling her. She placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and gently guided her backwards down, so she'd lie on her back.

Jane was used to taking the control - she didn't know it any better. As soon as Maura lied, Jane hovered over her, kissing her with more passion.

Maura's body moved up and into Jane's as she hovered over her. It was so natural for her to feel this way with Jane and she never imagined that love making could be soo rich...so consuming, but with Jane, it was.

She moaned almost instantly as Jane met the kiss with more passion. This, this was what she wanted. She broke the kiss to utter soft words. "Take...me please...make me feel you..."

Jane kissed her neck softly and let a hand run between Maura's legs, pushing it into her skirt and underneath her underwear. Maura would soon feel rubbing against her little bud and then along her folds. Her fingers stroking Maura skilfully. She circled Maura's entrance with her fingertips before she pushed two of her fingers inside of her.

Maura gasped and her hips lifted up almost instantly as Jane touched her between her legs. This was what she needed.

"Oh god...oh god yes," she purred and her stomach tightened itself into a million knots. She was soaking Jane's fingers already and her hips started to roll constantly.

Jane started to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde. Her lips made her way back to Maura's and kissed her with passion, frenching her. She extended her thumb and rubbed her bud over and over again.

Maura parted her lips, allowing Jane to deepen the kiss and use her tongue. Maura found Jane's tongue and licked at it with her own. She groaned in her throat and arched her back as Jane started to thrust her fingers. This was what she had needed and Jane was the only person...the woman that could provide her with a feeling of completion. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Jane's back, holding her to her.

Jane looked down into Maura's eyes and smiled just before she curled her fingers inside of the wet blonde, and rubbed and teased her g-spot. She bit into Maura's bottom lip and pulled on it with her teeth.

Maura arched her neck at the tender bite to her lower lip and she moaned long and soft. Her sex quivered at the curled fingers that pushed against the sweet spot inside of her.

"God! You are amazing," she said and arched her body into the pleasure.

She let go of her bottom lip and moved between Maura's legs. Her mouth covered the bud and she started to suck, lick and bite into it. Jane added a third finger, filling the blonde completely and continued to thrust. Everytime her fingers were all the way in, she curled them, to touch her g-spot for a moment.

Maura's skirt was bunched at her waist and her underwear pushed aside by Jane's fingers and mouth. She let out a sharp, much louder groan as she felt Jane's hot and wet mouth against her sex. Nothing ever had felt this good.

"Oh god...yesss right there...oh please...oh please..." she said in between gasps. She was close and she knew that Jane could feel it. Everything tightened around the three fingers inside of her.

She stopped the thrusting as she felt Maura's walls tightening around her fingers. Jane let her fingertips just rub her g-spot while she passiontly sucked on her little sensitive bud. She could feel how close Maura was and loved the thought that she would make her cum soon.

Maura's hips bucked up and stayed in the position as she came very hard.

"UHHhh! OOOooooOh god!" She rolled her hips over and over as she came at least twice. She breathed heavily and groaned loudly to Jane's pleausre. The woman was in bliss and it only made her want to give her more.

Jane smiled as she came, though the Italian girl wouldn't stop rubbing. She kept rubbing Maura's throbbing g-spot, wanting to exhaust Maura completely.

Maura would come two more times before Jane was done. Her body was rattled with the pleasure that Jane pushed over her. She cried out in raw bliss and Jane heard moan breathelssly. Her body was completely exhausted by this point and her sex was convulsing violently around Jane's fingers.

Jane pulled out her fingers and licked them clean before she kissed Maura and lied down next to her.

She didn't understand how this was different to all the other times...but apparently that had been the normal way. Jane smiled and kissed her softly again.

Once Jane laid next to her, Maura rolled over and climbed over Jane's body and started kissing her. Her hands explored Jane's body because she wanted to...and Jane would feel the difference. The touch was severally lustfilled. Maura found a breast and surrounded it with her hand.

Jane's nipples got immediatly hard by that simple touch, poking against her tanktop. She wasn't even wearing a bra, after all she had planed just to stay in her apartment all day. She kissed her back, wrapping an arm around Maura's shoulders.

Maura moved a hand down and grabbed the edge of Jane's shirt, pushing it up a moment later. Then she was pleased to see that Jane wasn't wearing a bra. This made things a lot easier.

"I am going to really make love to you...Jane...and this time...I mean it," she said softly before she took a very erect nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. She moaned at the feeling of the piece of flesh in her mouth.

Jane closed her eyes and only laid there for a moment, not moving or saying anything. She just felt. And it felt so good, doing nothing and just feeling the other person caressing your body.

It was such a new feeling to Jane but she loved it. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, smiling. She brought a hand to Maura's head and let her fingers run through her hair gently.

Watching Maura suck and lick on her nipple was a sight that Jane never thought she would see again. This was the woman that wanted to be with her...regardless of age. To Jane...Maura was an ageless beauty. Maura lifted her mouth and tickled the erect nipple with the tip of her tongue.

A moan escpaed her lips and she tightened her grip in Maura's hair more.

"Ohh...that feels so nice..." She moaned and her breathing sped up. She truly enjoyed it, even more though since Maura did that.

Maura circled the tip of her tongue over the nipple and teased the tip again before she slowly licked, nipped, and kissed down Jane's body. Maura just had this strong desire to hear Jane moan over and over again. While she wasn't as skilled as Jane...she knew how to make someone feel good.

"Maura..." Jane whispered and opened her eyes to look down to her.

"Don't...use your mouth on me down there..." She whispered and looked in her eyes.

"I...always insisted on a condom but...I just wanna get tested to be sure I don't have any illness..." Jane said carefully.

Maura paused and nodded. She kissed at her groin and then down her inner thighs and started to use her hands on Jane's sex...rubbing up and down slowly at first and then deeper. Maura tickled her folds with her fingertips.

Jane's breathing increased as she felt her hands and fingers rubbing her sex. Her heart was starting to race in her chest. Jane got wet so quick. It felt so good what Maura did. She moaned and bit her bottom lip.

Without warning, Maura pushed several fingers into Jane's hot wetness and pumped them fast and quick. She knew that slowly might not send Jane over the edge as quick. She wasn't thinking at this point, she just wanted to see the body move and hear the moans. She used her other hand to play with the clit and sucked at the sweet flesh at the dip between Jane's sex and thigh.

Jane moaned and arched her back at the feeling. She dug her nails into the beddings and gripped them hard. She pushed her chest out, her erected nipples pointed straight to the ceiling.

"Oh god...Maura..." She moaned.

Maura pushed her fingers deeper and faster and twisted her wrist as she did so, letting Jane feel everything all around her inner sex. Maura licked up the sweet flesh between Jane's sex and thigh and then nipped along it. She rolled a thumb over the clit in circles, in back in forth actions...pulsing. The moans were pushing her harder.

Her head started to spin - it felt so incredible. She threw her head back in her neck while she enjoyed what Maura did. She felt a familiar tingling rising in her body. Her breathing became heavier and so did her moans.

"Oh god..." Jane moaned and arched her back more, as she felt the orgasm washing over her petite body.

"Oh god!" Maura cried out as she watched Jane orgasm massively hard. She pumped her fingers deeper and deeper, feeling the convulsing muslces that were tight around her fingers. It was amazing...

" God...you are soo...I-so...amazing," she said and swallowed hard. This was the young woman that wanted her... and she wanted her back now.

Jane was panting and let a hand run through her dark hair. She opened her eyes and looked down to Maura.

"Thank you.." She whispered bearly hearable. She brought herself in a sitting position and pulled the blonde close only to share a passionate kiss with her.

Maura's smile was all the thanks that Jane needed as she was pulled up into her arms and hugged, held, and kissed passionately. Maura pulled back from the kiss after a moment.

"Are you sure you want me? I just can't help but know that there is someone soo much better...and far younger than I am..." she said. Maura was in her mid 30's compared to Jane's young age of 19.

The Italian girl nodded with a smile.

"I am sure...I've never been attracted to younger people..." She said and stroke through Maura's blonde hair. "I am certain that I want you...more than anything...more than life itself..."

Maura smiled and gazed into Jane's eyes. She let out a sigh.

"For now you do...but when I am far older than you are...you will find someone younger...and that's ok..." she said and held Jane, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Jane wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't imagine wanting someone else...I am aware about our age difference and...you know what? The age different doesn't get bigger...it's always the same. So trust me when I say, I know that I want you..."

Maura smiled, but Jane didn't see it. She laughed softly.

"But when I am 60 you will still be 11 years younger than me...are you sure..." she said, pulling back and still smiling. "Because if you are...I am in."

"Certainly." Jane said without any hesitation.

"Love is timeless...Age will never matter to me as long as I feel loved." Jane said and stroke through her hair softly. "Please believe me."

"I do believe you. I do believe you," she said and cupped Jane's face, holding it as she looked into her eyes.

"I want you...I really do and I mean it. I mean it fully. I do. I need to feel touched like you touch me. Because there is nothing better, nothing."

Jane smiled brightly, her dimples showing.

"And I love touching you. I will never make you feel neglected or unwanted...I promise." The brunette said and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Thank you," Maura said and smiled, then leaning forward and kissed each of Jane's dimples. She loved them more than she wanted Jane to know at this point.

A part of her was still nervous about all of this...but then...he life had not turned out the way that she had wanted to...In the end...it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

THE END

Thank you for sticking with me and reading the story :) I'll start to post 'The Model' tomorrow, check it out if you like :)


End file.
